


WHISPER

by STAILS565



Series: SONG DRABBLES [3]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toll Road and Hale Caesar are on a mission, but something happen to the demolition Expert that the invisible mask of the African American falls to reveal his true feelings for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHISPER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> Halo x Over, no copyright intended

WHISPER

PAIRING: Hale Caesar/Toll Road

SONG AND LYRICS BY: EVANESCENCE

CHAPTER: ROAD'S DEATH

Two Spartans were at their mission, one is protector armor the other Vanguard armor.

" What are we gonna do", One of them said

The Other said," Lets just finish the mission Caesar".

" Road, I ..I Just don't want to lose you", The Spartan that's name Caesar said

Road replies," Im not gonna die, now lets go".

CATCH ME AS I FALL

They were doing the mission, their were caught.

" Lets get out of here Now", Road said.

When they were about to go a laser came and struck Road on the back," agh". Road was at the floor, his gun of his reach. He went to his knees.

Caesar stopped when it happen and went to his bonded pair," Road, you alright"?

" Yes.. Caesar im.. im fine, lets go now", Road said, he try to stand up. But was about to fall back to the floor.

SAY YOU'RE HERE AND IT'S ALL OVER NOW

When they about to go, Road saw who it was, his armor was combine with one of the laser weapons, that Maggie invented with Gunnar's help.

SPEAKING TO THE ATMOSPHERE

The enemy was charging the laser again, now with full force.

NO ONE'S HERE AD I FALL INTO MYSELF

And was aiming it at Caesar, Road stop, look at his bonded pair and thought", No, I can't let him die". The shot was fired at Caesar.

THIS TRUTH DRIVES ME

Road went in between them, and was hit at full force. A soul breaking screaming came out of the Spartan.

INTO MADNESS

" ROAD"! Caesar yelled, the smoke cleared, his bonded pair, was standing, looking down still wearing the helmet, but his torso armor was indent. He took of his helmet and throw it to the side. Before he went to his injured bonded pair.

I KNOW I CAN STOP THE PAIN

IF I WILL IT ALL WAY

Caesar went to his bonded pair, when Road was at the floor, he kneel next to him, took him on his arms. Road was breathing heavily. His bonded pair took off his helmet, and throw it to the side, Blood was stain on Road's bottom lip and chin.

[CHORUS:]

DON'T TURN AWAY

" it seems.. this is .. the end", Road said

Caesar said,' No… not the end". He didn't care , if Road sees him like this, he teases him sometimes, but that is just a cover for his true feelings for his bonded pair.

(DON'T GIVE IN TO THE PAIN)

Road manage to say," its fatal … Caesar.. its fatal .. I … I can't make it … I can't".

" No, Please I don't want to lose you ", Caesar said, voice breaking. He let tears fall. But he put his left hand over Road's wounds for not to let his tears fall on the wound.

DON'T TRY TO HIDE

" Please don't die", Caesar said, he will try to bear with the depression, that will follow.

Road manage to say," I will … be with you.. I will". A wave of pain hit him at full force. Caesar tries to bear with it.

(THOUGH THEY'RE SCREAMING YOUR NAME)

' but, Road", The African American Spartan said, " Im .. im in". he can't say it even at Road's last moments of life. He can't say it still.

DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES

Road can't feel his body, its numb, but his using his last breath of life to tell Caesar his feelings. He kept hidden for so long.

(GOD KNOWS WHAT LIES BEHIND THEM)

" I have something to tell you", Road try to say.

Caesar ask," What is it", he doesn't care now for the invisible mask he cared , now he let it fall.

DON'T TURN OUT THE LIGHT

(NEVER SLEEP NEVER DIE)

" Im .. Im in Love with You Caesar Im", Road manage to say.

Caesar said," Im in love with you too Road I don't want to lose you".

I'M FRIGHTENED BY WHAT I SEE

BUT SOMEHOW I KNOW

" I will.. I will be with you I will", Road said.

Caesar said," But Road, I-".

" I will be with you as soul as a spirit I will", Road manage to say.

THAT THERE'S MUCH MORE TO COME

IMMOBILIZED BY MY FEAR

AND SOON TO BE

BLINDED BY TEARS

I CAN STOP THE PAIN

IF I WILL IT ALL AWAY

Caesar knows this is the last , he will see of Road, it will .

[CHORUS]

FALLEN ANGELS AT MY FEET

WHISPERED VOICES AT MY EAR

So he decided to kiss Road on his lips.

DEATH BEFORE MY EYES

LYING NEXT TO ME I FEAR

SHE BECKONS ME

When the kiss ended, Road's eyes say ,' I love you", there were even tears rolling down of the fallen spartan's cheeks.

SHALL I GIVE IN

UPON MY END SHALL I BEGIN

FORSAKING ALL I'VE FALLEN FOR

I RISE TO MEET THE END

Road's eyes are now becoming lifeless, and even his body is becoming limp, but he tries to be alive.

[CHORUS X3]

SERVATIS A PERICULUM [SAVE US FROM DANGER]

SERVATIS A MALEFICUM [SAVE US FROM EVIL]

" Ill.. Be with you Caesar, I .. I love you", Road manage to say, now the only thing that Caesar is seeing is his Lover's lifeless body.

Caesar began saying," No, no, Road, no", He hug his lover's body, " I love you, no".

**Author's Note:**

> Review, comments are honored, ^_^


End file.
